Nine Months and a Half
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: It all started one night when a very dangerous item was found on a garbage can of a dark house... now all Tomoeda has been turned upside down. And all because of... a pregnancy test?? Whose pregnant? S+S, E+T and other couples along the way! CHAP 5 UP!!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I always thought (and I still do) that guys look cute with babies... and that's how this idea popped into my head. I also watched the movie Nine months and I just had to write this down. Just to make it clear Sakura and company are 24 years old. 

**Disclaimer: **CCS characters are not mine... if they were I would be a rich girl and I won't be sitting here doing this!

**Nine months and a half.**

Written by: ~Sakura Angel~

Edited by: *Kisaki Tenshi*

**Prologue.**

It was a peaceful October night. The stars and the moon were shinning in the distant sky as two figures made their ways into the now empty house.

Their running footsteps echoed all over the hallway and finally ended with a loud thud coming from the bathroom door.

After that, a few more... rather _strange _noises were heard and then silence came.

"Now what?" Asked the 24 year old women sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"It says that you have to wait 5 minutes." Answered her best friend checking the box and then putting it down on the small table by the sink.

The women on the bathtub took a deep breath and then tried to relax. Of all things that could happen to her, this was what she was least expecting.

"Oh, no..." She murmured.

"What? What is it??" Asked her companion with a worried look.

"It turned pink."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, check the box!" She cried getting a little impatient.

"I can't! I'm too nervous... you check the box!"

"Why me?"

"Because I can't look."

"Ok, fine..." She said and then took the box. Her eyes widened in surprise when she find out want it meant.

"Well?? What is it?"

"... It's positive." She said looking into her best friends eyes.

"What? What does that means?" She asked with a confuse and desperate look on her face.

"You're pregnant."

*         *         *

**A/N: **BWAHAHAHA!!! I'll leave the mystery... who is the pregnant women? Is it Sakura? Is it Tomoyo? Is it Chiharu? Rika? Naoko? Nakuru? (Could she get pregnant at all?!?! O.o?) Sonomi? Kero?... or maybe... Yukito? Read the next chapter and find out! Oh, and please leave your review at the end! Thank you!


	2. The Pregnancy Test

**A/N: **And I'm back with the story… maybe today you'll get lucky and solve the mystery… WHO is pregnant? Tantantan!!…  

*          *          *

**Chapter 1: The pregnancy test.**

"I think Tomoyo's pregnant."

Li Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise after he realized what he just heard and then he started laughing.

After a while he grabbed hold of himself and took a deep breath.

"Are you quite done yet?" Eriol Hiiragizawa asked with a serious look on his face. He knew quite well that his cute descendant was taking advantage of the situation to get even from all the times he made fun of him. 

"Yeah. Sorry for that it's just that you said that with quite a face. How do you know that?"

"I found the pregnancy test in the garbage can of the bathroom."

"Are you sure it's Tomoyo's?" Syaoran asked before he could realized what he said.

Both of them stayed in silence for a while and then Eriol interrupted. "I'm sure it's Tomoyo's."

"Well, what did the test say?"

"How am I suppose to know that? I'm a guy!" Eriol cried a little frustrated now. It's not that he didn't want to have a baby with the women that he was in love with, but right now he wasn't so sure if he was ready to become a father.

"I dunno...  why don't you ask her?"

"I can't ask her that! She might think that I don't want her to have the baby." And then the news struck him. "Oh, my god... I'm gonna be a daddy."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and then patted Eriol's back. Of all things that could freak out the half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, this was what he least thought could do it.

"Ok, calm down. Are you completely sure that the pregnancy test said it was positive?" He asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

Eriol eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know so much about that kind of stuff?"

"Hey, I have four sisters! Don't take me wrong here."

"Yeah, whatever. I said I was not sure... I only saw the thing there. All I know is that it was pink."

"Well, that's something. We can go check in a drug store for a pregnancy test and see what it means."

"What? I'm not doing that!" Eriol cried starting to walk around the apartment nervously. After he saw the pregnancy test, he thought that the best thing he could do is share the news with someone. And who could be a better_ someone _than his 'cute descendant'.

"Then what are you gonna do? Ask Tomoyo if she's pregnant?"

"No, of course not! Maybe she's just waiting to be sure to tell me."

"Or maybe you're not the father..." 

Eriol just turned to see him and gave him a death look. If Eriol was already creepy when he gave his evil grin... his evil glare was much worst.

"... or maybe she's just waiting to be sure to tell you." Syaoran corrected before Eriol killed him that very moment.

"You know what?... maybe we should go check in a drug store."

"We?" Syaoran asked a little uncertain of what Eriol meant.

*        *        *

The next thing Syaoran knew, he was standing in front of a shelf full of different kinds of pregnancy tests.

"Do you know what brand was it?" He asked looking down trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, I only saw the thing there... but I can check."

"How?" 

Eriol checked his pocket and then took out something covered in toilet paper. "I brought it over."

"You brought that thing here?!!" Syaoran cried making every person in the pharmacy turn around.

"Can you repeat that a little louder? I don't think the lady on the building next door heard you!" He said hiding the pregnancy test in his pocket.

"Sorry... well, why don't you check what brand it is?"

"I can't do that here! There are people watching!" 

"Then why did you bring it over?!"

"I dunno... why don't you just check the boxes and see what it means when it turns pink?" Eriol asked fixing his glasses on his face. Usually he wouldn't be acting that way, but right now he was nervous.

"What?? Why me?? What would Sakura think if she saw me here looking for a pregnancy test?"

"Well, what would Tomoyo think?"

Syaoran sighed in resignation. "Let's flip for it, ok?"

"Fine." Eriol agreed taking out a coin. "You call."

"Heads."

Eriol flipped the coin and then it landed on his hand with tails.

"Damn..." Syaoran cursed under his breath.

"Well go on! Look for it!!" Eriol ordered pretending that he was looking for shampoo in another shelf.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and started looking for it. Most of them had different colors, had plus or minus signs or stripes on them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He murmured blushing in embarrassment when two ladies passed by and stared at him. "What? Haven't you ever seen and guy looking for a pregnancy test?!"

The two ladies only eyed him suspiciously and continued walking.

"Have you found out anything?" Eriol asked approaching him.

"Well, yeah... when it has a stripe it means positive, when it has two it means negative." He answered holding a box in his hands.

"What color are the stripes?" 

"Pink."

"Ok, what color are the stripes when it's negative?"

Syaoran checked the box and then answered. "Pink."

"Ok, that's not helping." Eriol concluded rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe we should ask for help." Syaoran suggested hiding the box behind him when a man passed by them.

"Sure, you go ask the clerk." Eriol ordered.

"What? Why me?"

"Because it was your idea."

"But I'm not the one who's gonna be a father! Besides I already checked the boxes here!"

"Fine, I'll do it..." Eriol murmured walking over to the clerk. "Umm... excuse me..." 

"Yes? May I help you?"  The aged woman asked sweetly. She was wearing a long ponytail and glasses.

"Uh, yes..." Eriol cleared his throat and then continued. "... I'm looking for a pregnancy test that turns pink... but it's not for us."

"Well of course not." The woman said smiling. "Do you know what brand it is?"

Both men shared glares trying to figure out if they should show the lady the pregnancy test in Eriol's pocket.

"Actually no." Syaoran answered before Eriol could do anything. "We were just looking for one that turns pink when it's... positive?"

The old lady sighed. "Wait here..." And then she walked to the shelf.

After a while she came back with 20 different kinds of pregnancy tests that turned pink when they were positive.

"All these turn pink." She said.

Syaoran and Eriol both sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should have shown her the..." Eriol said, but before he could continue Syaoran elbowed him on his stomach.

"How about one that turns pink when it's negative?"

The lady left again and when she came back she was holding another 20 different kinds of pregnancy test that turned pink when they were negative.

The guys sweatdropped again and decided to finish the work by themselves.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The lady asked.

"No, that would be all... we'll handle it from now on." Eriol answered politely.

The old lady only smiled and left the two men alone.

"Now what do we do??" Syaoran asked covering his face with his hands.

"I'll take it out and check the name of the brand." Eriol said turning around to check the test.

"Well, what does it say?" Syaoran asked trying to see what Eriol was doing.

"I dunno... it doesn't say anything." He answered when suddenly a bell rang announcing that someone entered the pharmacy.

Both men turned around at the same time only to face Sakura and Tomoyo standing on the door, each with a puzzled look on their faces.

They turned their glares to the whole bunch of pregnancy tests and then back at Eriol and Syaoran, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uhh... Syaoran's pregnant." Eriol said before the girls could ask anything.

"What?" Both Tomoyo and Sakura asked in unison.

Syaoran gave Eriol his best death glare, but then corrected what he just said.

"What Hiiragizawa meant was Syaoran's _sister _is pregnant... so I was just looking for a... pregnancy test for her..."

"Because we're not sure about that yet... I mean she has the symptoms..." Eriol added.

"Yeah, symptoms..."

Sakura and Tomoyo shared glares for a while.

"But Syaoran... all of your sisters are in Hong Kong." Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... well, yeah. I know that... it's just that... uhhh... she called me and... she told me to find her a pregnancy test here in Japan because they have a... much better quality and..." He explained trying to sound sure of what he was saying, although he didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"And they don't have the brand she wants in Hong Kong..." Eriol continued. "And... they don't have it here either so we're just... gonna go." And with that, they both left the pharmacy leaving behind two very _very _confused girls.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who was still watching the door.

"... no, I don't think so." She answered, hoping that she was right.

*         *          *

**A/N: **Please R+R!! :D 


	3. What a tangle

**Chapter 2: What a tangle...**

Eriol sat back on the chair and tried to relax. Too many things had happened only in one day. 

It all started that morning when he woke up and went to the bathroom, only to find a pregnancy test in the garbage can.

It really took him off-guard, that's why he freaked out so much when he saw it. And then, the whole quest trying to find out want it meant when it turned pink. In the end, he didn't have an answer and was still trying to figure out what it meant.

What was left for him to do is confront Tomoyo and ask her, but then again she could get the wrong idea. It's not that he didn't want the baby. He did, eventually he wanted to form a family with her. But so far, they only had a month of marriage.

Eriol took a deep breath and then took a sip at his cup of coffee.

"I think it happened a little too fast. I mean, you only have a month of marriage... I thought you wanted to wait while before having a baby." Syaoran said drinking his tea in front of him.

They were now in a coffee shop taking a break before continuing on their journey to find out what the pink color meant in the pregnancy tests.

"I did... but, let's say it was a very _busy_ month." 

"Oohh..." Syaoran cried when he realized what he meant. 

"And... we were also _busy_ before we got married."

"Then you should have expected it." Syaoran said taking another sip of his tea.

"I guess... but... what if it's not Tomoyo the one who's pregnant?" Eriol asked thoughtfully.

On that comment, Syaoran chocked on his tea. "Are insinuating that it's probably Sakura?"

"I didn't said any name.... but now that I think about it... it could be her."

"What?! How...?? Why would...?? Why?"

"Oh, come on, don't try to act funny here. Like you two never... you know..."

Syaoran blushed and then turned his head in another direction. "Well, that doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't mean anything? Li, you do know about the birds and the bees, right?"

"What? Of course I know!!" He cried blushing redder. "But I... use protection, you know... besides, Sakura and I are not even married."

"But you're engaged, you are gonna get married in a month. And, you know those things don't _always _work."

"What?" Syaoran asked now turning a little pale.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that?" Eriol asked drinking some coffee.

"Yeah, but... I never thought of that... anyway, it doesn't have to be Sakura necessarily. It can be Chiharu!"

"Or Rika..." Eriol added.

"Or Naoko..."

"Or Meilin..."

"Or Yamasaki..." Syaoran said, then he realized what he just said. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah..." 

*        *        *

Sakura let out a long sigh, while she stared at the different kinds of pregnancy tests in the pharmacy.

"Which one do you think it's the best brand?" She asked Tomoyo, who was standing next to her.

"I dunno, just pick anyone. It doesn't really matter we're just trying to confirm what the other one said." She answered taking a box in her hands,

"Yeah, but don't you think we should go to a real doctor?"

Tomoyo rolled the question in her mind before answering. "I suppose, but let's just check on more time with the pregnancy test and then we'll go to the doctor."

"All right."

Both girls walked to the clerk to pay for the pregnancy test, when suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol passed in front of the window. Immediately, Sakura hid the pregnancy test behind her back, while she and Tomoyo waved dumbly at the two men, who waved back with confused looks on their faces and continued walking.

"Phew... that was close..." Tomoyo said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah..." Sakura added.

"You two are friends of those?" The clerk asked, while she putted the pregnancy test in a paper bag.

"Yeah, the one with black hair is my husband." Tomoyo answered.

"And the other one is my fiancée." Sakura added.

The old lady giggled. "They are really funny. They came in looking for a pregnancy test that turned pink."

At that comment both girls paled a looked like they have just seen a ghost.

"Did they said why were they looking for that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Hmm... not really. All they asked for was for a pregnancy test that turned pink when it was positive or negative." She answered thoughtfully.

"Oh, no... I'm sure they suspect something." Tomoyo said covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, honey... if you're pregnant you shouldn't be upset. It's great news, specially since you're having a baby with the man you love." The clerk said putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Tomoyo sighed and removed her hands from her face, only to look at Sakura. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! Now that would be $14.95." (A/N: I have no idea how much do pregnancy test cost, so if it's too expensive or to cheep don't blame me!)

Sakura paid the pregnancy test and then took the bag in her hands. "Thank you." She said and walked of with Tomoyo.

"Good luck!" She old women said waving good-bye to them.

And they sure were going to need it.

*         *          *

Eriol entered his house and when he closed the door he leaned against it. He had a rough day and right now all he wanted to do was sleep. But first he had to talk to Tomoyo.

He yawned loudly as he passed in front of the kitchen to check if she was there. And as he suspected, she was.

She was turned around, not facing him, while she fixed herself a snack. To be more specific, she was eating pickles.

_*Typical craving for a pregnant women...* _Eriol thought to himself. He still wasn't sure if Tomoyo was pregnant or not, but he was now used to the idea.

He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Hey..." He whispered into her ear and planted a kiss on her neck, which made her shiver.

"Konbanwa." She greeted turning around, but not loosing the embrace and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Where were you all day?"

"I went out with Li and did some shopping." He answered. 

That's when she noticed that he had a red paper bag on his hand. "Did bought me something?" She asked playfully with a smile displayed on her lips.

"Actually yes." He said separating from her a little to hand her the bag.

Tomoyo's smile grew wider when she took the bag. She open it impatiently and took out a pair of pink baby's shoes.

Her happy face turned into one of surprise as she looked up to face him. He was serious, but yet again he had a smile on his lips.

"Eriol... I..." She tried to say, but he silent her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Shh... I'm the one who needs to talk right now." He said and then taking a deep breath he started. "Tomoyo, I found the pregnancy test on the garbage can this morning. I have to confess that at first I was shocked.... actually I freaked out. But now I know that nothing can make me happier than having a baby with you."

Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. She didn't knew Eriol was so sweet sometimes. But then again, her expression changed. "But Eriol, I'm not pregnant."

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Then who?"

"Uhh... it's... it's Chiharu." She answered.

*         *         *

"Sakura?" Asked Syaoran when he entered his bedroom and didn't found her in there. He had searched all over his place... well, actually their place. Sakura had moved in with him a couple of months ago, after begging to her dad and specially to Touya to let her live with her boyfriend and now fiancée.

"I'm in the bathroom." Came the reply. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Syaoran walked to the door and leaned his head against it. "No, nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked while some noises were heard inside. 

"Uh, yes I'm sure. What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"..... I'm.... doing what people do in the bathrooms." She answered nervously.

"Oh... do you need any help?" He asked in a mischievous tone. Somehow he picked that bad habit from Eriol.

"NO! I mean.... I'll be right out." She answered and then the flush from the toilet was heard.

Sakura opened the door and emerge from the bathroom, wearing only a green T-shirt thigh high, that left Syaoran breathless.

Even though he had seen her wearing_ less _clothing, it was the first time he ever saw her wearing his T-shirt.

"Nice shirt you're wearing." He commented jokingly.

Sakura giggled nervously and then laid down on the bed. "Thank you. Ummm.... Syaoran.... I need to ask you a question...." 

"Sure, but can you hang on a second, I have to go to the bathroom first." He said, but before he entered Sakura stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed.

"NO! I mean... uhh.... come lie down with me, please? Pretty please?" She asked in girlish style.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but smile. "Sure... the bathroom can wait."

He slid into the bed next to her and hold her close to his body. He loved to cuddle up with her and just talk.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" He asked closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of her hair.

"What were you doing in the pharmacy?"

He shot his eyes open and got tense as a rock. "I told you that. I was looking for a pregnancy test for my sister..."

Sakura only gave her the 'I-know-you-are-lying' look and sat up on the bed. "Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well... not really." He answered and sighed. "I guess it's no use to lie to you about this. Hiiragizawa found a pregnancy test in his bathroom and he asked me to help him find out if Tomoyo was pregnant or not."

"And did you found out?" She asked immediately looking kind of nervous.

"No. So he decided to confront her and ask her. Do you know anything about this?" 

"Well, yes." She answered looking down with her brow furrowed.

"Is Tomoyo pregnant?"

"No..."

"Who is?"

"It's... it's Rika." 

*         *         *

Eriol lazily got up from the couch were he had been lying before and walked to the door. When he heard the doorbell ringing. 

It was only 9 am in the morning and he wondered who was there at this time. For a moment he thought that it was Tomoyo who had left something behind, but when he opened the door and saw Li Syaoran standing there, he immediately wash the sleep away and lead him inside.

"So, did you talk to Tomoyo?" Asked Syaoran while they were heading to the living room.

"Yeah and she's not the one who's pregnant." Eriol answered, with a sign of disappointment in his eyes..

"I know. I also talked to Sakura, she told me who was the one that was pregnant."

"Yeah... I wonder how Yamasaki reacted?" Eriol asked while they sat down.

Syaoran froze and stared at him with a confusion. "Yamasaki?"

"Yeah, Yamasaki... the father of the baby..."

"What?!" 

"Who else did you thought it was?" Asked Eriol confused.

"I dunno... Terada-sensei?"

"WHAT? Why would Terada-sensei go out with Mihara-san??!" 

"Mihara-san? Who said anything about Mihara-san?" Asked now a very confused Syaoran. "It's Sasaki-san the one who's pregnant."

"No, it's Mihara-san! I'm sure of it! Tomoyo told me."

"Well, Sakura told me."

At that point, both man realized something. They both sat on the couch with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Sakura told you it was Sasaki, right?" Asked Eriol thinking hard.

Syaoran nodded. "And Tomoyo told you it was Chiharu."

"Hai. You know one of them is lying, but the question now is... why?"

"I don't know." Answered Syaoran, when a bright idea popped into his mind. "How about if we ask Yamasaki? If it's Mihara he'll know!"

Well, not really bright. But at that moment, it was worth to try anything out.

*          *          *

There was no need to say that the moment that Syaoran and Eriol mentioned the word 'pregnancy' to Yamasaki, he paled and to their surprise, he opened his eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Asked Yamasaki in a high pitch voice.

"Should we take that as you didn't know anything?" Asked Eriol acting normal.

"What?! Of course I didn't knew anything!! I mean... how... why... what?!" Asked Yamasaki still confused by the news and sitting down trying to calm down.

They were all now in Yamasaki's place. After Syaoran and Eriol decided to ask him if he knew something they went to his place. But when the mentioned the problem to him, he just plain freaked out. Typical male reaction you might say,

"I think it's a little obvious on how it happened. But you should know the rest of the answers." Eriol said as he sat down next to him.

"I just... just... I don't understand. Chiharu would have told me anything!!" 

"Hey, we are not sure of anything. We were just asking in case you knew anything." Syaoran said

"Well I don't!! Until now, that is..."

"That's obvious. But at least we are sure about something..." Commented Eriol.

"What?"

"One of the girls is pregnant."

*          *          *

The 23 year old woman, walked nervously around the apartment. Her patience was running out and was worst she was biting her nails. Bad habit that she picked up a few days ago, when the whole thing started.

She tried to relax and laid down on the bed to get some sleep. But she just kept tossing and turning without finding a comfortable position.

She decided to stand up and walk again. At least that kept her a little distract. But as soon as she got up, the phone ran.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

_"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! __It's Chiharu."_ Came the reply from the other line.

"Chiharu! Hi..." Sakura greeted, still a little nervous. "How are you?"

_"Oh, I'm fine. How are you?"_

Sakura rolled the question in her mind for a while. It wasn't a difficult question, but at that moment it had a difficult answer. "I'm ok, I guess..."

_"That's great! Hey.... umm... do you happen to know anything about pregnancy?"_

"What??!" She asked now really nervous.

"You see... one of the guys told Yamasaki that I was pregnant. You can guess how he reacted, but since I'm not pregnant I was wondering if you knew anything about this whole situation."

"One of the guys said that to Yamasaki? He must have freaked out..."

"Actually he did. But I think he's better now."

"That's good to hear. How is he?"

"A little unconscious."

"What?"

_"Well, it's just that after I told him that I wasn't pregnant he started telling lies about it so... I kinda smack him on the head. A little too hard I guess." _She answered gazing at the unconscious Yamasaki that laid on the floor.

"Oh..."

_"So do you know anything?"_

"About what?"

_"About who's pregnant?"_

"Well... uhh..." Answered Sakura, nut sure if she should say anything or not. "Yeah, I do know."

_"Well...?"_

"It's.... Naoko."

*          *          *

It was around ten o'clock when Syaoran arrived home that night. He had spent the whole day investigating about this pregnancy situation and still he didn't had the answer the question that had been bugging his mind for the last days. Who was pregnant?

Well, there were a couple of thing that he was sure about. And those were that neither Chiharu, Rika or Naoko were pregnant.

All three woman spoke with Eriol and with him about what was happening and all of the confirmed that they weren't pregnant. Which one left two choices, Sakura or Tomoyo.

Syaoran entered the now dark bedroom and found Sakura already sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping that sometimes he just couldn't help but to watch her.

But that night, he was also very tired and decided to get some rest as well. He removed his coat and walked toward his dressing, where he pulled out his boxers.

He looked one more time at Sakura before turning on the bathroom light and entered it.

Where he was receive by a not so welcome surprise. In garbage can, there was a pregnancy test that had just turned pink.

"Oh, no..."


	4. MYSTERY SOLVE!

**Chapter 3: Mystery solve.**

The same sound repeat all over again as the clock needles moved, sign that another minute of silence has passed. 

Syaoran traveled his gaze all around the kitchen and finally returned to the same point, the person sitting in front of him.

As for Eriol, he had his brow furrowed and his arms crossed with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The situation had been pretty much the same all afternoon, at least since Eriol arrived to Syaoran's apartment, when he called him and told him that something came up. After he arrived, what had happened was explained to him and the only result of this was getting him more confuse.

"Ok, let's look at the situation again..." Eriol said breaking the silence between them. "Three days ago we found a pregnancy test in my house. We investigate about it and found nothing about it, but that same night we ask Tomoyo and Sakura and they said that the ones that were pregnant were Chiharu-san and Rika-san, right?"

"Right." Syaoran answered nodding.

"Ok, so the next day we asked Yamasaki, who only freaked out and then he asked Chiharu-san and she told him it wasn't her. After that all three girls told us that none of them were pregnant, right?"

"Right." He said again.

"And last night... a second pregnancy test appeared in here, right?"

"Right." Syaoran confirmed as he drank  water.

"Ok.... so, when was the last time you and Sakura did it?"

At that question, Syaoran choked on the water and sputtered out. "What?!" He asked coughing and blushing. "What the hell does that had to do with anything??!" 

"It's obvious... none of the girls will _do_ anything if they knew they were pregnant..."

"How do you know that?!" He asked as dried up his mouth and nose with a napkin.

"I just know, ok?" 

"Yeah, right."

"Well answer my question..."

"I'm not going to answer that! It's private information!!"

"Private my ass, we have an emergency here!" Eriol cried getting up from his seat.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment and finally answered looking away. "Like a couple of days ago..."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"What?! Do you want me to tell you exactly how we did it or what??!"

"Please save that to yourself." Eriol answered glaring at him. "I was talking about exactly who many days ago."

"I dunno!! Do you think I keep a record of it?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all..." Eriol murmured while Syaoran shot a dirty look at him. "But do you know or not?"

"I dunno! Four days ago! Geez..." 

"That's much better... hmm..." He murmured scratching his chin.

"Well, what about you?"

"You are dying to find out, aren't you?" Eriol asked giving him a sly look.

"What?! NO!" Syaoran cried blushing. "It's fair enough that you tell me since I told you."

"Excuses... but if you wanna know... last night."

After a pause Syaoran asked. "That means...?"

"That it's probably Sakura."

"..... Seriously, how do you know about that?"

"I don't. I'm just taking my guess."

"Idiot..." Syaoran murmured when suddenly he heard the front door of his apartment open and then closed. "Sakura?" He asked to make sure it was her.

"Hai?" Came her reply from the living room.

"You know what? I can't take this any more... I'm asking her!" Syaoran whispered to Eriol and got up from his chair.

"No, wait!" But before Eriol could do anything, he was already in the living room.

"Went shopping I see..." Syaoran murmured as he saw the four bag full of clothes on the couch.

"Sorry... I took her shopping! It's just that there were so many kawaii things that Sakura-chan had to bought them!" Tomoyo explained with dreamy eyes. "Those bab--" But she was suddenly cut off by Sakura's hand.

"Bab--....?" Asked Syaoran raising an eyebrow.

Sakura giggled nervously. "What Tomoyo-chan meant was... uhhh..." She looked around and gave Tomoyo a side glare. She would get back for that one. "Those... baboons we saw were very kawaii!" She exclaimed and then realized the size of the stupidity she just said.

"Baboons?" Asked Eriol looking at her strangely. "You went to the zoo?"

"Kinda..." Tomoyo answered sweatdropping.

"Why don't you girls sit down for a moment... there's something very important that we need to talk about." Syaoran said seriously.

Tomoyo and Sakura shared nervous glares for a while and then sat down on the couch. Eriol and Syaoran sat in front of them and then the conversation started.

"Both of you already know that Hiiragizawa found a pregnancy test in the garbage can of his house, right?" Syaoran asked and when both girls nodded he continued. "Well, last night I found another pregnancy test here."

There was an awkward pause and then Eriol decided to interrupt. "As you can see, the situation got a little complicated since Mihara, Yanagizawa and Sasaki talked to us and told us that _none_ of them are pregnant. Basically that means that one of you is pregnant and after trying to burn our brains trying to find out which one of you was... we plain just decided to ask."

"Which one of you is pregnant?" Asked Syaoran looking into the eyes of both of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo once more shared glares. And after a final deep breath Tomoyo spoke. "I guess it's no use on lying to you guys anymore. We were just waiting to be sure to actually drop the news."

"I was the one that took the pregnancy test is Tomoyo's place...." Sakura answered blushing and looking down at her knees. "And after that one I took another one here at the apartment."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "And...?!" He asked a little desperate.

"I...." Sakura paused and looked up at his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Syaoran."

Syaoran's expression softened as a warm smile appeared on his lips. "Really?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah, really.... we are going to have a baby."

Syaoran's smile grew wider got up from his place and kneel in front of her. "Thank you." And with that he gave her a kiss on the lips and held her in a warm embrace.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you didn't wanted the baby..."

"What made you think that? I'd love to have a baby with you... you're the love of my life." He said without realizing her.

"Awww... that's so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as she recorded the moment with her new camera. Old habits are hard to die after all...

"You really have nothing better to do, don't you Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked after he let go of Sakura.

"Hmm... actually I do have something better to do." She said winking suspiciously at Sakura.

In response Sakura grinned. "As you might guessed we did went shopping but before that, Tomoyo came with me to the doctor to get another test. And he confirmed that I was indeed pregnant."

"But...." Tomoyo continued turning to see Eriol, who was standing beside her. "Taking advantage that I was there... I decided to take a test for myself since my period was delay for almost two weeks.... and the results were positive. I'm pregnant too."

Eriol's expression remained like a stone. He wasn't moving or breathing... he wasn't breathing???! And after he realized what happened he did the most natural thing a man could have done... he fainted.


	5. Morning Sickness & Cravings

**Chapter 4: Morning sickness & cravings.**

Syaoran woke up that day at the movement that took place next to him. But when he opened his eyes he didn't found anyone there.

He sat up on his bed and looked around to search for a clue of where his wife might be. Wife? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, wife. 

A month after he found out that Sakura was pregnant, they decided to advance the wedding and now days they were a married couple. Of course that breaking the news to Sakura's and his family wasn't that easy as advancing the wedding.

**Flashback**

"Ano, we have gathered you all here because there are some very important news that we have to tell you." Sakura said as she stood in the middle of the living room where Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito, Yelan, Meilin, Syaoran's sisters and of course Eriol and Tomoyo were gathered. (And Kero that was hidden in Yukito's shirt pocket.)

Syaoran gulped as he joined Sakura in the middle on the living room and held her hand tightly, locking his fingers between hers. "Ahem... well, the main reason of us wanting to advance the wedding is because... umm... well..."

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's nervousness. "I'll tell them, don't worry..." She said giving him a peck on his cheek so he'll calm down. Of course that that had it's effect on his, but didn't calmed him down enough "Well.... the reason is that I'm pregnant. Syaoran and I are having a baby."

The group's reaction was to clap and cheer at the happy couple while Fujitaka and Yelan both got up to congratulate their son and daughter. 

But of course, not everyone reacted the same way. Touya was always the exception.

**End of Flashback**

Syaoran rubbed his neck as he remembered Touya trying to strangle him after the news spread around. Good thing that Yukito was around to calm him down.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he took a glance at the watch that was placed on the night stand. It was only 7:45 in the morning.

"Sakura?" He called out, but his only answer was the sound of the toilet flushing from the bathroom. 

"Hai...?" She answered with an exhausted look on her face when she opened the door of the bathroom and turned off the light, leaving the room dark again.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"A little I guess..." She answered as she let herself fall into the comfortable arms of her husband. "Ugh, I hate morning sickness."

"Aww... my poor cherry blossom." He said sweetly laying them both back to the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" She asked closing her eyes and cuddling closer to him, wanting to find a comfortable position to fall asleep again. 

"It's my fault you are going through this." He answered plating a kiss of her neck.

"It's not your fault. There's no one to blame for this. Besides it takes two people to make a baby..." She said smiling and looking up at him.

He smiled back sweetly. "I guess you are right."

"I'm always right!"

"You may have wake up with morning sickness, but your ego is just where you left it."

Sakura laughed ironically. "Very funny..."

"Anyway, when is the first ultrasound?"

"Next week I guess, why? Are you coming with me?"

"Maybe, depends if I have to go to work or not:" He answered pulling the covers around them.

(A/N: don't ask me what Syaoran does for a living.... he just works at something really cool!)

"Mou... you are so mean! You have to go."

"Don't worry I'll do my best."

Sakura smiled. "Well you better...."

There was a long silence. Syaoran was almost drifting to sleep, when Sakura's voice woke him.

"Ano, Syaoran...?"

"Hmmm?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"What do you think it will be?"

"A baby I hope, although I don't mind a goat:"

"Syaoran!"

He laughed and opened his eyes again. "Hai, hai, hai.... you know, I've never thought about. Maybe a girl, so she can have your eyes."

"It's doesn't need to be a girl to have my eyes... it can be a boy."

"You want a boy?"

"Well, yeah I guess..." 

"Let fate decide it, huh?"

"Hai..." And with that she felt asleep.

*          *          *

Tomoyo lazily walked to the music room, from where she heard the beautiful piano melody playing. Her hair was a mess, since she had just woken up, but she didn't care. All she care about was to see the source of the piano melody.

She opened the door and stepped into the cold wooden floor of the music room, where she found Eriol sitting on the piano bench playing a familiar song.

She closed her eyes and let the sound fill her, as she remembered singing that same sound when she was ten years old. It brought so many memories back to her mind.

It had been a long time Eriol played the piano that she wondered what made this occasion so special from him to play the piano so early in the morning. 

She giggled as she notice that he was still wearing his pajamas, consisting in black jogging pants and a black sweater. His hair was a bit messed up and his glasses where no where in sight. For a moment she wondered how could he play the piano without seeing a thing.

Silently, she approached him and sat next to him on the bench, laying her head on his shoulder as he continued playing.

After a while, they melody fated away leaving a very comfortable silence between them.

"It's had been long since you last played the piano." Tomoyo commented still leaning against him.

"It's a special occasion to play again."

"And what might that be?"

"It's my baby's first month birthday." He answered grinning at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

She smiled at him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I'm starving."

"You or the baby?" Eriol asked standing up and offering his arm to her.

"I would say both, meaning that I have to eat for both." She answered taking his hand and letting him guide her to the kitchen.

"Sure... what do you want to eat then? I'll cook for you."

"_You'll_ cook for me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's there something wrong about that?"

"Eriol, you never cook."

"I may not do it very often, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to. Remember... I grew up with Nakuru."

"Hai, hai..." Tomoyo nodded as she remember Eriol's moon guardian who had stayed back in England to chase after cute guys. And off course that Spinel didn't wanted to leave her all alone. Eriol sometimes will comment that Nakuru actually threaten him to stay with her. "You know what? Today I just woke up with a craving for... pickles."

"Too much for cooking I guess..." He murmured once they entered the kitchen. "That's all you are going to eat?"

"No, I want pickles... with chocolate syrup and pepper." 

Eriol looked sick. "E-excuse me?"

"Pickles with chocolate and pepper." She repeated sitting down on the counter.

"Are you sick or are you pregnant?" He asked trying not to imagine the combination.

"I am pregnant and that is a craving! So make me that!" She ordered.

"I think it's better that you make that yourself."

"Why?"

"Because besides that you'll have my dinner from last night as a dressing."

"That's gross, Eriol!"

"Well, so is your breakfast."

Tomoyo laughed and walked over to him. "Fine... I'll do it myself. But you owe me one!" And with that she spanked him and kicked him out of the kitchen.

*          *          *

Usually, when a woman is pregnant she eat way too much. She eats for her baby and for herself. That was perfectly understandable, but when Sakura served herself for the third time Syaoran began to worry.

"Ano, Sakura... where do you put all that you're eating?" He asked eying her perfect slim body, that in a couple of months was going to grow bigger.

Sakura giggled and winked at him. "I really have no idea. But I just don't get full! And I have this craving for chocolate cake... do we have chocolate cake??!" She asked excited.

"Uhh... I think so."

"SUGOI!" She cried happily getting up from her seat and waking over to the fridge from where she took out the chocolate cake and sat back down on the table.

"You are... not going to eat all that, ne?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yes."

"Can you leave me some?"

"No."

"Aww... please? Pretty please?" He asked putting a hurt puppy's eyes look.

"Syaoran that's creepy, you know that?"

"You are mean when you are pregnant." He commented finishing his own meal before Sakura decided to take over that too.

"Alright, I'll leave you some."

"Thanks." Syaoran said, but somehow he had a feeling that he was never going to see that chocolate cake ever again.

*           *          *

Eriol was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt a tug at his shirt. He didn't wanted to scare the sleep away so he just turned to face another direction.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo whispered into his ear still tugging at his shirt.

"Hmm?" He murmured softly.

"I want ice cream."

"There's some in the fridge."

"No, I don't want that kind of ice cream." She said in a childish way. "Can you go out and get me some?"

"Tomoyo..." Eriol said opening his eyes and checking his watch. "It's three o'clock in the morning and you want me to get you ice cream? Everything is close."

"TCBY is open 24 hours a day." She answered brightly.

Eriol groaned and sat up on the bed. "Fine!"

"Thank you!!" She cried happily and giving him a warn hug.

"Yeah, yeah... what ice cream do you want?"

"Berry, berry, grape and cherry with gummi bears and a cherry."

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's a type of ice cream. They sell it at TCBY."

"Oh, my god... I can't believe I'm doing this. Are you coming with me?"

"Umm... I think I'll stay here and sleep a while."

"Oh, no, you are not. You are coming with me!" And with that he dragged her out of the bed and got her coat on the way.

They got into Eriol's car and drove to the nearest TCBY ice cream place, which was almost on the other side of the city and Eriol got down to get the so wanted ice cream.

"May I help you, sir?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, do you happen to have berry and grape ice cream?"

"Berry, berry, grape and cherry?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Yes, we have. Would like that with a topping?"

"Yes, please. Gummi bears and a cherry."

"What size of the cup?"

"The biggest one you have. You know what... just give me three king size cups to go."

The woman eyed him strangely and then asked still uncertain. "Three king size?"

"My wife is pregnant." He answered pointing at Tomoyo who was smiling happily in the car.

*         *         *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed what I have so far. Please leave your review, I would like to know what you think of this. Should I continue? Anyway, it's gonna take long for me to update this any sooner, I'm moving to college so please be a little patient. Thank you all!


	6. Different Kinds of Cravings

**A/N: **Alright you folks! I'm soooo sorry for the delay!! But as I explained the people who had mailed me already, I just moved to college and it's been kinda hard. I already have tons of work to do and I have a math test this Friday. Wish me luck!!

I thank you sooo much for all the reviews! To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting so many with this story, so THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! I LUV YOU ALL!

Well, I hope you enjoy it and always leave me your reviews, they're very important to me. Arigatou!!

*          *          *

**Chapter 5: _Different _kinds of cravings.**

That night, the two couples decided to celebrate Syaoran and Sakura's marriage and of course the fact that two babies were on their way. 

As they entered the fancy restaurant, they were lead to a table for four. A waiter took their order and after a while, he came back with a the best bottle of Champaign in the place.

"I propose a toast..." Eriol said as he held up his flute. "... to my beautiful wife that's gonna grand me the miracle of being a father and, of course, to Sakura who's also doing the same to my 'cute descendant'... cheers!"

"Cheers!" The other three followed and then drank down the Champaign.

"So, Tomoyo, did you already had the ultrasound? " Asked Sakura putting down her flute.

"Actually yes, I just had it today." She answered with s big smile on her face.

Eriol almost choked on the Champaign and then he turned to her. "Really? What did the doctor said? Is the baby ok? Is he or she missing anything?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Calm down! The baby is fine! The doctor gave me the sex of the baby."

"Really? Well, what is it?" He asked with a nervous look on his face.

Tomoyo's smile grew wider. "It's a baby girl."

Eriol was shocked, he didn't knew how to express what he was feeling. "A girl?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "I'm having a girl..." He put his hand on his heart and then leaned over to Tomoyo and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you..." 

"You're mostly welcome." She answered.

"Now that look is priceless on Hiiragizawa." Syaoran murmured lifting the flute to his mouth.

Sakura slapped his arm playfully. "Well, you can't talk much because I'm having the ultrasound on Monday."

"What? Already?" Now he was the one with the nervous look.

"Yep!" She said smiling.

"But... I... don't wanna know the sex of the baby."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because I want it to be a surprise and if you know then you'll probably end up telling me."

"Al right fine, I'll tell the doctor not to tell me the sex of the baby." Sakura said.

"You want me to go with you?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Sure, thanks!"

"Well, I propose another toast, to my coming baby girl!" Eriol said lifting up his flute again. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone followed.

*        *        *

The night passed on pretty much the same. Talking about the names, stuff they were gonna buy and how good of a father can Eriol Hiiragizawa be and, of course, the both pregnant women eating all the restaurant up.

"Had a good meal?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I did..." Tomoyo answered looking at him seductively. She had for dinner oysters and you know what they say about oysters...

Eriol knew that look. Usually when she didn't used _the_ voice, she used _the_ look to get what she wanted, and of course this made him nervous. He didn't knew what Tomoyo was capable of doing under those conditions.

"Would you like any dessert?" The waiter asked when he was with them.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "I want...."

"Please not strawberries..." Syaoran said with a pleading look.

"Why not?" Asked Sakura with hurt puppy eyes, what meant that she wasn't going to rest until she had those strawberries with wipe cream.

But Syaoran was already prepare for this kind of situations.

"Don't you want a big tasty chocolate cake, with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles?" He asked trying to make it sound delicious.

Sakura bitted her lower lip. "Well, ok... I want a chocolate cake!"

"Very well, and for you sir?" The waiter asked turning to Syaoran.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Ma'am?" He asked turning to Tomoyo.

"Oh, the dessert I want I can get it later..." She answered looking at Eriol seductively again.

"Sir?"

"Nothing..." He answered in a high pitch tone. "Ahem! I mean, just coffee, please?"

"I'll be back in a while with your order." The man said and then he left.

"Umm... I have to go to the bathroom." Tomoyo said setting down the napkin that was resting on her lap.

Eriol immediately got up from his seat and pulled back the chair for her as she got up.

"Meet you in the bathroom." She whispered into his ear with a husky voice that send shivers down to his spine. Who could ever think that Tomoyo was actually his weak point?

Eriol's mouth felt dry as he saw her walking to the bathroom. He sat down mechanically and tried not to think about it. _* I can't do it! We're in a restaurant for crying out loud!* _His mind screamed and then came that little voice. _*So what? You've done it in worst places... *_

"Are you all right, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked with a curious look on her face. "You seem kinda worried..."

"What? No, I'm fine... just fine..." He answered rubbing his forehead. _*Worst places?? Name one!* _His good side asked. _*The movie theater, at work, in a car, in the kitchen of  Tomoyo's house when you were dating, in the park, in the beach...* _The evil voice answered. _*All right, stop it!! Just stop it!!* _His good voice cried in a desperate tone. *_And I could go on all night...*_

"Will you excuse me for a second? I... uhhh... I change my mind about desserts and I'm going over to the dessert table." Eriol said and with that he left.

He made his way to the bathroom and stopped in front of both doors. Men or women? That was a hard one. He looked at both doors and decided to go the women's first.

But of course he came out in a second when a lady screamed. Then he entered the men's bathroom, where he found Tomoyo.

"Good thing you made it..." She said walking slowly to him.

"Look, I'm not going to..." But before he could finish, she wrapped her arms behind his neck and planted a passionate and somehow hungry kiss on his lips.

Eriol leaned back to one of the cubicles door to get support, but before he could get toooo much comfortable he broke the kiss.

"No, no... Tomoyo I can't do this..."

"Why not?" She asked with pleading eyes, while she undid his tie.

"Because no! I mean, honey, you're pregnant I don't wanna hurt the baby..." He answered putting a hand on her belly.

"Eriol the doctor said it was fine! At least until I'm five months and there's still two full months for that... so please?? Pretty please?" She asked licking her lips.

"But... but..." He stammered out, not sure of what to do.

"But what?"

"But what if I poke her in the eye?!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. This was getting a little to much boring for her likes, but her necessity was bigger.

"Eriol, you won't poke her in the eye. I'm serious... now can we please, please do it? It's been so long..." She said playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Eriol took a deep breath. He gave it a lot of thought and looked at his options, on one side he had his fear of doing something bad to his baby and on the other side he had his... well, hormones. And by that time, to him the most important thing was...

"... ok." And with that she threw herself into his arms making them knock open the cubicle door and then closing it behind them.

*        *        *

Sakura ate her cake happily. She always enjoyed a good a meal and even more when she had a great dessert, specially now that she was pregnant.

Syaoran looked at her curiously. It was surprising to see her eat like that, she even ate more than Tomoyo. 

_*Well, maybe pregnancy affect them in different ways* _He thought.

In case of Sakura, it only made her look more beautiful than she already was. Her lips and cheeks where naturally rosy, her skin was soft and white and her belly was beginning to show a little.

He couldn't help feeling proud. Proud of her, proud of his baby and proud of himself. He was unaware of the smile performing on his lips when Sakura turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You." He simple answered.

"Why? Do I have chocolate on my face?"

"No, you just look beautiful, you know that?"

Sakura blushed. Even if they were married and were gonna have a baby, she couldn't help doing that, after all old habits are hard to die. "Thank you." She smiled at him and finished her cake.

He smiled back and continued staring at her.

"Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because you're making me nervous!"

"Why? Can't a man look at his wife?"

Sakura blushed again, it was also strange for her hearing that coming out of his mouth. They were married now. "Well, yes you can, but not while I'm eating."

"I like to see you eat, it shows me that my baby is hungry in there too." He said putting his hand on her belly.

"You're so sweet." She said putting her own hand over his. "But your baby is making eat like a whale!"

Syaoran chuckled. "I suppose you mean 'our' baby."

"Yes, I mean _our _baby."

"That's more like it."

"By the way, don't you think Eriol and Tomoyo are taking to long?"

Syaoran sighed and looked at his glass of water. "Probably, but if you paid attention, Hiiragizawa said that he was going to see the dessert table, ne?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He went the opposite way of the dessert table."

"Hoe? What do you mean by that?" She asked a little confused, but when he was about to answer her Tomoyo came back and sat down on the table fixing her hair.

"I'm back." Tomoyo said in a happy tone.

"Why did you took so long?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I... uhh... got a little dizzy in the bathroom, you know, morning sickness."

"Tomoyo... it's nine o'clock in the night." Sakura said eying her watch.

"Well I get my morning sickness at night... that's why I call it... night sickness..." 

Sakura eyed her suspiciously. "Sure..."

And then, Eriol came back. "Did I miss anything?" He asked before he sat down.

"Not much..." Syaoran answered taking a sip of his water. "By the way, dude, your fly is open..."

Eriol looked down and cleared his throat. "Damn it..."

Tomoyo couldn't help but to laugh.

*          *          *

Sakura sneezed as she approached the apartment and then rubbed her nose.

"Are you sick?" Syaoran asked while he opened the door with his keys.

"No, it's just that is a little chilly out here." She answered and then entered the apartment. "Syaoran, there's something about today that I didn't understand."

"And what's that?"

"What were Tomoyo and Eriol doing in the bathroom?"

Syaoran chuckled. "You are so innocent sometimes... let me just say that people have needs."

"Oh, is that so?" Sakura asked in a not so innocent voice now.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and turned to Sakura, who was smiling like a wicked cat. This made Syaoran gulp.

"Well, yes you are very innocent sometimes..." He said trying to change the subject. Whatever that is...

She giggled softly and then started walking toward him, making Syaoran back away a little. "But not tonight my love..."

"W-what do you mean by that? Have you been spending too much time with Tomoyo?" 

"You could say that or you can say that the full moon is affecting me." 

Syaoran continued walking away but suddenly bump into the wall. Oh, no, he was trapped. Trapped against the wall and a pregnant women that had not-so-nice thoughts in her mind.

"Full moon, huh? Ha, I barely notice that there was a full moon tonight." 

"Oh, but I did." Sakura said pinning him against the wall and giving him soft kisses of his neck. She knew that drove him wild.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "That's.... that's nice." He said closing his eyes to relax, but soon enough he remembered that this was his _pregnant_ wife doing this. "Alright, alright.... hang on in there a second!"

"What?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran stared at her. "You are such a perverted actress." 

Sakura laugh. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I'm not acting."

He paused for a moment. "S-Sakura, you have baby in there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I don't mind... why should you?"

"Is it ok?"

"Perfectly fine." She answered grinning.

"Well fine by me then." He said and finally gave, although he was still wondering how in the world did that full moon affected pregnant women so much? Well, better leave that thought for another occasion.

*          *          *

**A/N: **So what do you think??! I hope it was worth your wait. Don't worry there's still some more coming.

Oh, for those who didn't know, the strawberries with wipe cream, oysters and chocolate are aphrodisiacs. Get the clue now? And the full moon... well, I dunno. I saw that on the movie "Nine Months". *Grins* My inspiration!

Again I thank you for waiting and for the e-mails. 

And for next chapter (which I'll try my best not to take so long!!): Sakura gets and ultrasound. What would it be?? A boy? A girl? Make your bets!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
